


all I could think about was Monday maybe I'd be back around

by Uncontinuous (nights_fang)



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:09:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8837068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nights_fang/pseuds/Uncontinuous
Summary: Ezekiel never really planned to stick around, so it makes sense that when all goes to shit he's the first one to leave. (It's not like they have another plan that would work anyway.)[Or the one where DOSA wins and fuck if Ezekiel will actually let that happen.]





	

“You know, you’re supposed to talk me out of this,” Ezekiel tells her. It’s a really shitty thing to say, let alone try to joke about, but it still makes Eve’s grimace falter into a smile. If only for a split second.

 _Worth it,_ Ezekiel thinks.

It’s funny. They managed to deal with a fucking Ancient God, but it’s a government agency (an incredibly fucking incompetent one, Ezekiel fumes) that’s going to end the Library, when everyone thought the latter. It's not something that they can allow with what Jenkins says about a final war ( _War,_ Ezekiel thinks, he started using the word _war_ and that means something) between good and evil still being on. Apep was just one tedious battle that they won by the skin of their teeth.

They need leverage, leverage which Eve can’t get even with her NATO contacts. But _Ezekiel Jones_ , if he played his cards right. The right word here, the right threat there, cash in on every favour owed to him, slept with just right the superior officer or politician or international arms trader or a few of them all, pulled a few exterminations for just the right people (not that he’ll ever let Eve know about the last two, none of them _will ever know_ ), promised to be their good op for a while (because the when has Britain ever let something they claimed to own go without a little battering and bloodshed?). If he did all of that, he can kick up just the right fuss about being MI6 to force an international incident.

It’s not the best of plans.

Right now, it’s the only one they have.

The others don’t even know. He knows it’s for the better despite Eve’s protests. it’s easier to be disappointed and betrayed over a thief than guilty about something you have no control over.

“So then, it’s been fun,” he tells her giving her the biggest shit eating grin he can put on. Most of it is genuine.

“You know, it’s times like this I wonder if the Library really chose you to be a Librarian.”

“What the hell, Baird?”

That hurts. It’s a comment he can expect from Stone or Flynn. Jenkins if he wants to be extra snarky. Those are always more bark than bite. From Baird, it’s just _cruel_.

She puts her hands up in surrender. “No, not what you think. Its just, in situations like this, even at DARPA, you seem more like a Guardian, that’s all. I mean my white envelope didn’t mention the job designation.”

And oh. _Oh._

 _Does she even know what she she said, of course she does, she’s Eve, and honestly why does she always do this to him, make him feel like a beloved five year old?_ His face burns under the compliment. He knows from awful experience that his ears are probably visibly pink. He needs to go before he does something stupid and childish, like _cry_.

And then because she’s Eve, and stupid, and she does things like _believe_ in Ezekiel Jones, and _trust_ Ezekiel Jones, and the most baffling bit of all, _care_ for Ezekiel Jones, and has apparently fucking made it one of her missions in life to make sure that he fucking knows it, she hugs him.

“Take care, all right.”

“Yeah yeah,” and fuck he is gonna start crying now if he doesn’t leave. “I’ll steal you guys stuff. I’m sure Stone might like a few paintings.”

She laughs and pulls away, and fuck she’s teary eyed and he cannot deal. “Never change, Ezekiel.”

“Why _would_ I?”


End file.
